The Darkness Behind A Pretty Face
by Mocha Grande
Summary: Celebrity Alexis Donaldson is a rolemodel and the envy of many, but she is not what she seems. What dark secret does she have? What does she have to do with the disappearance of Hermione Granger? And where does Draco Malfoy come in all of this? HGDM Hiats
1. In the Beginning

**The Darkness Behind A Pretty Face**

_**Disclaimer:** Umm… Don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did, would I be still sitting here???_

_**Authors Note:** This is my first fanfiction, so fingers crossed for me. Also, this is going to be a Draco/Hermione fic, set Post-Hogwarts._

_**On With the Story…**_

**Chapter 1**

In a small, cosy apartment located near Diagon Alley, three people sat. But this was nothing out of the usual, right? Wrong. Although they looked barely 17, these three friends had been through more than any teenager could dream of. A boy of jet black hair wearing round-rimmed glasses around his emerald green eyes was present. But if you looked closer, you would have noticed a peculiar shaped scar on his forehead – the shape of a lightning bolt. No, this was no ordinary boy, this was indeed _the_ legendary Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived and the one who eventually defeated Voldemort in his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Beside him sat a tall, lanky boy with fire-red hair and blue eyes. This was Ronald Weasley, best-friend and a crucial character in the defeat of Voldemort. Sitting opposite the two boys, was the only girl in the room. By now you probably would have guessed this girl was Hermione Granger, the brains behind the trio. Unlike the other two, she sat nervously facing the boys, often hesitantly glancing around.

Currently the two boys were sitting, their mouths agape. A "Bloody Hell" eventually escaped Ron's mouth, starting a chain reaction of shouting.

'At least I sound proofed the room,' thought Hermione.

"You _what_? _No way_!" Harry Potter looked at his best friend in disbelief and disgust. "How could you?"

"How could I? Harry James Potter, you have no right to control my life. I can date whoever I want, whenever I want" exclaimed the bushy haired brunette sitting on the other couch. Her usually healthy looking complexion was now a deathly white and covered in freshly shedded, salty tears.

"But… but… it's the bloody _ferret_! The _thing_ that has teased and insulted us since the minute we stepped into Hogwarts. C'mon 'Mione, anyone but him," Ronald Weasley was notoriously known for his temper and he wasn't afraid to let it go now. His freckled face seemed to have blown up much like that of a blueberry and reminding Harry of red-headed version of his Uncle Vernon.

"We _thought_ you were our friend, we trusted you, but what did you do? YOU went sleeping around with the slimy Slytherins," exclaimed Harry.

"You know what? You're nothing but a slut. Go hang around Malfoy see if we care," shouted Ron.

"Yeah, what he said. Now, GET OUT. No whore ever comes into my house. GET OUT AND STAY OUT!" bellowed Harry.

"Well, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley" Ron cringed at the sound of his full name. "It was nice knowing you," Hermione's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Hope we NEVER meet again. Good day" With a mocking smile, the girl stormed out of the house, slamming the door on the way out, causing Harry's Deluxe Quidditch Ball Collection to fall and crash.

The whole scene would have been quite amusing to Hermione if she wasn't the one being shouted at.

"Erm, Harry, you don't think we were a _little_ harsh?" luckily Ron's temper had left with Hermione.

Harry looked at his shoes, not sure what to say. After all, this was their EX-best friend. "I think she deserved it." Though his voice seemed confident, inside, he wasn't feeling so sure. 'Did we do the right thing?' he thought.

Unknown to them, that day would be last time the two boys would see Hermione for a long time. In fact, that day would be the last time _anyone_ would see Hermione for a long time, _a very long time_.

**Meanwhile**

Hermione quickly left Harry's apartment and practically flew down the stairs. 'Argh, those… those… Argh, I can't believe them. I can do whatever I want. Jeez. I should have left them ages ago. I don't need them, they're the ones that are going to need me. See if I care.' By now, her face was very different to that of a crying girl. No, Hermione was angry, _very_ angry and an angry Hermione was an _extremely_ scary Hermione.

As she walked down the street, towards her car, she earned many strange looks. If she wasn't so angry, she would have laughed at the terrified faces of the other pedestrians. In a second, she was on the main highway, driving towards Malfoy Manor. Whilst smirking she thought, "Wait a minute, smirking? Since when did I smirk? Hmm, I really must be rubbing off Draco. I can't wait until I see his surprised face when I get there."

Once again, Hermione's face had changed emotions and was now replaced by a small yet sad, smile.

Soon enough, she finally arrived at the manor. The Malfoy Manor was big, no that was an understatement. The Malfoy Manor was humungous, one of the biggest in England, almost rivalling the Queen's. The magnificent manor was made out of pure limestone and always seemed to glow. Nearing the grand entrance, Hermione saw an extremely stylish black Ferrari. Laughing to herself, she thought 'I guess boy's both muggle and magical all love their cars. That must be the 5th car he's purchased this year.'

Using the key Draco had previously given her, Hermione slipped through the door and started to walk towards the back yard where Draco would most-likely be playing a game of quidditch with one of his friends – probably Blaise Zabini. "No matter what house they're in, boys will always be obsessed with quidditch," she muttered.

Nearing the back veranda, Hermione heard hushed voices coming from the sunroom. Both were female, but she only recognised one to be Narcissa Malfoy, the mother of Draco. The other muffled voice was an extremely snobby and high pitched voice that Hermione had never heard. Leaning closer to the door, she tried to hear what they were saying.

"Cissa, we must get rid of the filthy _mudblood_. How can you possibly let her taint your Malfoy bloodline after all the hard work Lucius has done?" whispered the mysterious voice.

"Lucius did _nothing_ for this family. How dare you speak of 'Mione like that? She is a very nice girl and Draco is happier than I have ever seen him."

"But Cissa, Pamela would do so much better than that _filth_. My daughter is _everything_ your son will need."

"Thank you for your concern, Irene, but I'm sure both Draco and Hermione can take care of themselves." Hearing this, Hermione chuckled to herself. She could just picture the other woman fuming.

"You will do what I say, or else," the unknown voice, now named Irene hissed.

"Well, well, well," came a voice from behind Hermione. With super human speed, she turned to reveal a pretty blonde girl with crystal blue eyes. Her face was covered with ridiculously over the top make-up. She was wearing the shortest skirt Hermione had ever seen and what looked like a designer top that had been mauled by wolves. 'This must be that Irene woman's daughter, umm, what was her name? Oh yeah, Pamela. She looks like a Barbie doll clone to me.'

"I thought you were like supposed to be like brave or something. Oh my gosh. What does Drackie like see in you? I mean when Drackie like sees me, he'll like so totally forget all about you. We like probably won't even like need this so-called brilliant plan of mother's." 'Argh, her voice is just like her mother's expect even more sickeningly sweet. Although, if her mother has the same brain capacity as her, the so-called brilliant plan will be down the drain in seconds,' thought Hermione.

Suddenly, the sun room's door opened, revealing Narcissa Malfoy and Irene. The latter looked like Pamela's twin, not a mother. But under closer inspection, Hermione saw this face was the result of muggle plastic surgery and botox. This woman was literally the clone of Barbie, she was made of plastic too!

Seeing that Hermione was distracted by Irene, Narcissa yelled, "Stupefy," sending a well aimed curse in Hermione's direction. Being a Death Eater's wife, you had to have some sort of protection.

Hermione was shocked. 'Cissa had always been so kind and motherly to me,' was her last thought before she was sent into the world of unconsciousness. If only she had seen the glazed look on Narcissa's face.

AN: Aww… Poor Hermione. So, what do you think??? The first chapter of my first story. I'm so excited. Please, please read and review (well you've already done the read bit, unless you're some weird person who reads the author's notes first.) Any tips and stuff feel free to tell me. Also, what do you think is going to happen? Depending on the reviews, I will decide whether or not to continue this story.

In case you haven't figured it out…

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

…Thought you might want to know.

I'll love you so much if you review.

XoXo

Suga


	2. Say Bye Bye

**The Darkness Behind A Pretty Face**

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and Co. Never will. So don't sue me. Please._

_**Authors Note:** This is my first fanfiction, so fingers crossed for me. Also, this is going to be a Draco/Hermione fic, set Post-Hogwarts._

_I know that Ginny is supposed to be one year younger than the Golden Trio, but it didn't really fit with the story so I've made her the same age. It just wouldn't do with her still being in Hogwart's. Also, she has moved in with Harry._

_Hey!!! I'm back. Sorry for not updating sooner. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year._

_OMG!!! Thank you sooo much to my first three reviewers…_

_**Gwinna**_

_**Reticents**_

_**ITS ALWAYS THE QUIET ONES**_

_Love you guys so much._

_**On With the Story…**_

**Last Time…**

Seeing that Hermione was distracted by Irene, Narcissa yelled, "Stupefy," sending a well aimed curse in Hermione's direction. Being a Death Eater's wife, you had to have some sort of protection.

Hermione was shocked. 'Cissa had always been so kind and motherly to me,' was her last thought before she was sent into the world of unconsciousness. If only she had seen the glazed look on Narcissa's face.

**Chapter 2**

On the outside, Malfoy Manor looks like an ordinary mansion – large, rich and spectacular. But on the inside, Malfoy Manor is a totally different story. The brightly coloured walls hide deep, dark secrets. What do you expect? This house was once owned by Voldemort's right-hand man, Lucius Malfoy. Going further into the house, we arrive at the dungeons, where many muggles, muggle-borns and half-bloods once resided. But today, only one solitary figure lay slumped in one of the many damp, grey cells.

**HERMIONE'S POV**

'Argh… My head. I never knew sleeping on concrete ground was so uncomfortable. Wait… concrete ground? Since when did I start sleeping on the ground?' I realised I was sitting on the floor of a prison cell. 'Where am I?' Then, like a wave, it all came back to me - the fight with Harry and Ron, going to Malfoy Manor, the plot against me and Narcissa. Immediately, I searched for any means of escape. After all, I am the brightest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw. Unfortunately, all the locks were magically altered and were impossible to open unless you had a wand. 'Great… stuck in a dungeon under Malfoy Manor. Who knows what they would do to me? Wait a minute, my wand!' Looking in my robe pocket I found my precious wand as well as all my other belongings. 'Ha! Not the brightest people are they? I still have my wand.'

Without a thought, I alohamora-ed the locks and slipped out of the door. After going around in many circles, I finally managed to escape the labyrinth that was the dungeons and reached the ground floor. Creeping in the shadows, I arrived at the spot where I was previously knocked-out. Once again, I heard the two hushed voices I now recognised as Narcissa Malfoy and Irene. 'Perfect, fifteen more steps and hello freedom.' Just as I neared the front door, an alarm sounded, causing three blonde women to rush out of the sun room. Before they had time to react, though, I had ran out of the door and apparated to the first place I thought of – the Leaky Cauldron. Even the most sensible witches need a drink after a depressing day. (A/N Understatement of the year. Lol)

The last thing I heard was Irene shouting, "That's it. Run away, but if you ever come back here again, YOU WILL DIE!" Scoffing I thought, 'Empty threats, like I would come back anyway.

**IRENE'S POV**

"At least the mudblood is gone," I said.

Narcissa's face seemed to falter for a second, but her face immediately returned back to her icy demeanour. "What if she comes back again?"

"Oh, she won't. We'll just give her a little push and she will never return to the wizarding world… if she wants to live," I laughed maniacally, earning strange looks from both my daughter and Narcissa. 'This has been so much easier than I thought. So much for being a brave Gryffindork.'

"But, Mother, did you like see her hair. I mean, seriously, my Drakie would never like go out with her, if he had like seen me." 'My daughter can be so stupid sometimes. I wonder how she ever graduated from Beauxbatons.'

"Well Cissa, I need to finalise some business regarding the mudblood, so let's finalise the arrangements to get Pam and Draco together when I get back," I tried to talk as sweetly as possible. 'Narcissa is so annoying. If it wasn't for Lucius, she would be a muggle-lover, just like those disgraceful Weasel's. Thank Merlin I'll only have to put up with her until Pam's wedding. Then I'll get rid of her just like that filthy mudblood.'

Immediately, I apparated to the mudblood's tiny house and set to work in giving her a little push so that she would be out of my way. 'Too bad I won't be here by the time she sees the destruction.'

**HERMIONE'S POV**

As soon as I stumbled back to my apartment, drunk and dead on my feet, I fainted from shock. The whole house looked like it had been hit by a tornado. Looking around, I realised nothing had been left as it was. Everything was either smashed, cracked, broken, dirty or gone. It didn't take a genius to figure that this was not an ordinary robbery and it that it was conducted by no other than that Irene woman.

As I stepped closer to last room – my bedroom, I silently prayed that the room would be undamaged. Unfortunately, this room was the worst. The sight sent a shiver down my spine. My poor cat, Crookshanks lay in a pool of blood. 'Oh Merlin, poor Crookshanks… how can that witch do that to him?' Turning around, I saw the words:

Beware MUDBLOOD

You and your friends will be next

Written in blood. I started packing straight away, forgetting all my Griffindor courage. I was leaving the magical world. It wasn't like this was a hard decision. Me staying meant danger to all those around me, and even though I was angry at both Harry and Ron, they were my friends since I was eleven. I had nothing here – no friends, no family, some crazy pureblooded blondes were determined to kill me. My house was also completely destroyed. The only thing, well person, that was worth staying for was Draco, but his scheming mother was against me and if I wanted to see him, I was in danger of being kidnapped, injured, maimed, imprisoned or killed.

I picked up a pen, I had to tell someone where I was going, someone in the magical world must care about me. Instinctively, I wrote:

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_I have…_

But then I remembered - we weren't on speaking terms anymore. I decided to write to my best girl friend, Ginny. She, of course, already knew. But knowing the boys, they would probably make Ginny hate me as well. There is nothing wrong in trying, right?

_Dear Ginny,_

_If you have opened this letter and do not hate me, I have decided to return to the muggle world. It is probably best that you do not know the reason. I don't want you to be in danger from those blond clones. I hope you live a good life as this will be the last time you hear from me again._

_Love,_

_Hermione XoXo_

'Short and to the point. Perfect.' I figured that writing a letter to Draco wouldn't harm anyone, even if the blonde trio intercepted it. After all, those pureblood queens won't even touch anything muggle, just in case they get infected. I'm so glad Draco changed for the better.

_Dear Draco,_

_Although this letter will most-likely be intercepted, I want to tell you that by the time you read this letter, I will be in the muggle world. I'm sorry, but staying with you is too dangerous. There are some people that are out to get me. I won't say who since you may be in danger as well._

_I'm extremely sad that I cannot be with you. You may not realise it, but these people are plotting to marry you off. Have a good life._

_You will always be in my heart,_

_Hermione XoXo_

**GENERAL POV**

By the time Hermione finished writing the letters, each was tear-stained and blotchy. For once in her life, the usually perfect Hermione Granger was broken. She was going to leave the world she had known to be hers for almost 8 years now and return to one that she now hardly knew of. She was going to leave the people she had known and loved for so long.

After sending the two letters off with her silver owl, Diamond, Hermione started the cleanup.

**GINNY'S POV**

Walking through the door, I couldn't help but notice the strange emotions of my boyfriend and brother's faces. "Hey Harry, Ron. What's up?"

I immediately regretted asking. Both boys practically blew up, especially Ron. "Guess what 'Mione has been doing behind our backs?"

So that's what's bothering them. Of course, being Hermione's best girl friend, I already knew. I pretended to think for a minute before answering, "Umm… going out with Draco?" It was quite amusing actually. Man, I feel sorry for Mia (A/N In case you haven't figured it out, this is Ginny's nickname for Hermione.)

"Bloody Hell! How did you know?" Uh oh, Ron is getting angry.

"Yeah Gin. If you knew already, why didn't you tell us?" Harry added.

Boys, they're all the same. Can't us girls live our own lives. Sending a glare to the duo I replied, "Well for starters, Mia told me first since she knew I would support her and wouldn't blow up in her face. And what Mia does in her spare time has nothing to do with you. She can date whoever she wants, whenever she wants."

"Man, I think Ginny spends way too much time with Hermione. She talks like her, next thing you know, she's going to start dating slimy Slytherins as well," muttered Ron.

Imitating my mum, I said, "I heard that, Ronald Weasley. You have no right to control Mia's life, nor mine." Both boys looked terrified. Perhaps they thought I was actually my mum polyjuiced to be myself.

Suddenly, Mia's silver owl, Diamond appeared, tapping on the window. Before I could react, Harry reached out and snatched the letter out of the poor bird's talons and threw it into the fire.

"Harry! What did you do that for? It was from Mia!"

"What did I do that for? I will not allow a slut to contact us."

"But… but… she's our friend."

"No Gin, she WAS our friend."

I was speechless. How dare they? Mia was their best friend and just because she happened to fall in love with a Slytherin, who now is extremely nice by the way, they abandon her. Argh… they can be so shallow and irritating.

Finally regaining my voice, "Well, I don't care about you. I'm going to Mia's place."

**PAM'S POV**

I'm like so much better than that mudblood. I mean, seriously. And how like annoying is Mrs Malfoy. I would like die if she was like my mother-in-law. At least Mother said she would get rid of her too. But, Drakie is like so totally hot. My friends would be like so jealous. And I would like have so much like money to buy like stuff. "Ooohh… Mother, there is like a letter addressed to Mr. Draco Malfoy. Who is that?"

"You silly girl, Mr. Draco Malfoy is Draco." Seeing my blank stare, she sighed and replied, "Your Drackie."

My face suddenly lit up in recognition, "Should I like give it to him?"

"No darling, let's see what secrets he has."

"But isn't that like being nosy?"

Giving me a glare, "Does it matter? Just give it to me." My mother quickly read over the letter and said in sugar coated voice, "Aww… how sweet. The little mudblood's written a letter of warning." Then in an evil voice I've never heard her use, "Too bad he's never going to get it."

"Mother, but aren't we like going to like give it to him. I mean, it's like addressed to him."

Throwing it into the fire, she responded, "Well, he's never going to read it now that it's in ashes, is he?"

Oh, my mother can be like so confusing sometimes. And she like has so many little plans and schemes. Oh well, as long as I get my Drakie, I'm happy.

**NARCISSA'S POV**

Oh… the poor thing. It's all my fault. I hope Hermione's OK. Why those wicked, wicked people. I knew the Clarke's were trouble once they stepped into the house.

_Flashback_

_Narcissa Malfoy was in the library reading an exciting book on Muggles_

_Knock Knock_

"_Twinkle, dear. Can you please get the door?"_

"_Yes miss, Twinkle will get the door."_

_A few seconds later, Twinkle returned announcing, "Mrs Malfoy, should Twinkle let Mrs Clarke and daughter in?"_

"_Tell them I'll be down in a minute. Also, can you fetch some cookies and tea?"_

"_Yes miss, Twinkle will fetch some cookies and tea."_

'_Hmm… I wonder what the Clarke's are like. If they're anything like the visitosr I usually see, they will probably want to get betrothed to Draco. Guess no one told them that he has a girlfriend already.'_

_Narcissa quickly yet gracefully greeted the guests and invited them for tea. 'My suspicions were right. Another gold digging mother/daughter pair. They look like those Biebie dolls Hermione gave to Kiera. (A/N Biebie – Barbie expect Narcissa doesn't really know what it is. Kiera is Draco's younger sister.)'_

_After a round of introductions, Pam went to look for Draco – 'Should I tell her that Draco is at Blaise's house? Nah, I don't like her. She can go wondering around for all I care, if she isn't nosy, she won't get lost.' The two mothers then proceeded to gossip, eventually the topic changed to Pam and Draco._

"_We should betroth Pam and Draco, thus joining two of the most famous pureblood lines." 'I almost snorted at that. The nerve of the woman. There is no way Draco is getting betrothed to anyone. I don't want my son to experience what I did in arranged marriages. Also, I've never even heard of the Clarke's.'_

"_I'm sorry, but Draco already has a girlfriend, Hermione Granger."_

"_Isn't she that mudblood who tags along with that Potter-boy and Weasley?"_

_After arguing on this topic for a while, Irene was desperate. Taking her wand, she threatened "You will do what I say, or else." Seeing that Narcissa was not going to change her mind, Irene cast the unforgivable Imperius Curse. "You will help me get rid of the mudblood. Got it?" Narcissa nodded dumbly, like one of those bobble-heads in a car._

_With Narcissa on the evil side, it wasn't long before they captured Hermione. But Irene didn't see Narcissa momentarily overcome the curse and return Hermione's wand back to its rightful owner._

_End Flashback_

Being Lucius' wife, I was on the receiving end of many dark spells as well as physical violence, but never the Imperius. If only I can overcome it.

**GENERAL POV**

In a small apartment, a curly haired brunette cleared all the mess in her house, with a swish of a stick. This 'stick' was actually a wand, which the girl placed in a box along with other magical items and sealed it shut. This box included items and books from Hogwarts, gifts and her robes. In order to be untraceable, she had to stop all use of magic.

Picking up her bags, the girl descended down the stairs, dropped off her keys and walked through the bricks in the Leaky Cauldron, back to Muggle London.

Hermione Granger had officially left the wizarding world. No-one would see her for a long, long time.

**AN:** You may have noticed that I am doing individual POV's so… What do you think?? You like?? And now that you've read it, it's time to review!! Just press that little button. You know you want to…

I'll try to update ASAP.

XoXo

Suga

P.S. REVIEW!!!


	3. Where is she?

**The Darkness Behind A Pretty Face**

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and Co. Never will. So don't sue me. Please._

_**Authors Note:** This is my first fanfiction, so fingers crossed for me. Also, this is going to be a Draco/Hermione fic, set Post-Hogwarts._

_I know that Ginny is supposed to be one year younger than the Golden Trio, but it didn't really fit with the story so I've made her the same age. It just wouldn't do with her still being in Hogwart's. Also, she has moved in with Harry._

_OMG!!! Thank you sooo much to my lovely reviewers…_

_**Rebellion Author**_

_**Sabine**_

_Love you guys so much._

_**On With the Story…**_

**Last Time…**

In a small apartment, a curly haired brunette cleared all the mess in her house, with a swish of a stick. This 'stick' was actually a wand, which the girl placed in a box along with other magical items and sealed it shut. This box included items and books from Hogwarts, gifts and her robes. In order to be untraceable, she had to stop all use of magic.

Picking up her bags, the girl descended down the stairs, dropped off her keys and walked through the bricks in the Leaky Cauldron, back to Muggle London.

Hermione Granger had officially left the wizarding world. No-one would see her for a long, long time.

**Chapter 3**

Somewhere in Diagon Alley, a fuming red-head stormed out of the room, leaving two bewildered young men to ponder their thoughts. 'Bloody hell, those two can be so infuriating. Don't know how I can put up with them. Man, I feel sorry for Mia. Wonder how she's coping.'

Taking her wand out of her pocket, she disappeared with a pop, only to appear in a corridor of an empty apartment floor a few kilometres away from her previous location. Facing the door marked 7A, she knocked once, twice, three times before loudly banging on the door and shouting, "Mia, open up. It's me, Ginny. Mia, come on. Fine, don't open the door."

By now, Ginny was a little anxious. Leaning on the door, she thought, 'If I just got dumped by my two best friends, where would I be? Hmm, probably in my room sulking. Okay, that didn't work, since clearly she's either not there or not answering me. Let's see, if I was Hermione and I just got dumped my two best friends, where would I be? The library!'

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Apartment 7B on Level 3, Number 11 Somers Rd rarely ever opened its doors. The resident, Mr Maximux Daniels, was often considered 'mad', 'loony' and an 'old fool', even by wizarding standards. Since he moved into the said address, no-one has ever heard Daniels' utter a single word, not even to perform magic.

Now, don't get me wrong. Just because one does not wish to use one's voice, does not mean that one is completely immune to those around him or her. Although he did not show it, the bald-headed bearded man was very aware of his surroundings, more so than most. (A/N He looks like a cross between an oracle and Dumbledore.) Mr Daniels was not a very noticeable man. He preferred to stay in the shadows and observe – something he was very good at.

Most people enjoy gazing outside at the sky and beyond, but Mr Daniels was an exception. After all, to him, the sky _was just a piece of blue paper that sometimes changed colour or became wet_. So, instead of having his rocking chair facing the window, his was directed towards a door. Luckily for him, the glass panel on the door only allowed him to see through it. After all, people do need their privacy.

On this peculiar day, Mr Daniels noticed that the neighbouring apartment on Level 3 was an extremely busy place. In the morning, a delusional young man accidentally arrived at the wrong floor, the girl next door's parents had visited, another man with striking white-blond hair popped in – literally, and a girl with long, red hair knocked to receive no answer. Apart from the first visitor, these people, along with a black-haired boy and a tall red-head, were regulars.

But what sparked Mr Daniels interest was the arrival of an older blonde woman who came a few hours after the platinum haired man departed. He noticed that the blonde only spent a few minutes in the apartment before departing with an evil smirk on her face. Almost immediately after, the young woman came home looking extremely distressed and drunk. But she too left after a while, looking even more distraught, along with all her bags.

The girl, fresh out of Hogwarts, had only moved in a few months ago. She was the only person who ever talked to him, although he never talked back. It was too bad that she had to go, he would miss her.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

It was well known to Hermione's friends and family that every Saturday and Thursday, she visited Spectrum Library on the corner of Somers and Mac Rd. How she managed to find the time for this was a mystery to all. On the two 'library days', the Hogwarts bookworm would enter the revolving doors at exactly three o'clock p.m. and leave two hours later, without fail.

On the fateful Saturday of Hermione's disappearance, Madam Petrova sat at her usual place at the help desk. Being Summer holiday time, the library was busier than ever. In one corner, a group of aurors and businessmen were collecting research on various subjects. Scattered around the tables, Hogwarts' students of all ages attempted to finish their summer homework. In the children's section, the kids sat cross-legged on the floor, entranced and listening to one of the younger librarians read, 'The Adventures of the Boy-Who-Lived'.

Glancing up at the clock, she smiled to herself. It was 2:59, only a minute more before Hermione would make her entrance. Madam Petrova silently watched the second hand make another 360 degree rotation of the clock face. As the clock chimed three times to signal 3:00, the eyes of the regulars to the library – the librarians, children and some of the students – looked to the glass doors expecting to see the petite figure of Hermione Granger.

The people in the library watched the revolving doors, like an audience would look at show curtains, waiting for them to open and reveal the star of the show. But the 'star' didn't show. 'What was going on?' Confusion was etched on the faces of everyone. Some because they genuinely didn't know what was happening, the others because Hermione Granger always came at exactly 3:00. Not a single minute earlier or later.

After a few whispers of "Where is she?" "I don't know." "She's not here." "No duh." "She might be late." "She's never been late, not even at Hogwarts unless of course she went off on some adventure." Everyone finally got over the shock and accepted the fact that for once, Hermione would not be coming. However, Madame Petrova was getting worried. Whenever Hermione came they would chat and soon became good friends. Trying to reassure herself, she thought, 'She's probably visiting friends or family. Maybe she's gone to visit the muggle world. Perhaps she's on a holiday. Or she's at training.' But in the back of her mind she couldn't help but feel that it was not as simple as that.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Ginny Weasley quickly descended the stairs of Apartment block 11. On numerous occasions had people tried to get her to use the 'evelator' but all had miserably failed. No matter how much faster, better and perfectly safe it was, there was no way she was going to even walk into that metal box. 'Evelators' was just recently introduced to the magical world and surprise, surprise, her father, Arthur, was immediately intrigued. (A/N evelator elevator)

She headed towards the corner of Somers and Mac Rd, itching to talk to Hermione. 'I swear that girl is crazy. It can't be healthy to spend that much time in the library. Merlin, she even has a plan of "Things to do in the library" and a timetable. At least it makes things easier for those who want to find her.' Her watch confirmed that it was a quarter past three on Saturday, meaning she would definitely be at the house of books.

As she walked through the revolving doors, Ginny felt all eyes on her. Although, after seeing who she was, they all returned back to their own business. She quickly glanced around the room – no sign of Hermione. Thinking back to when she took a sneak peek of Hermione's plan last (Okay, it wasn't that much of 'sneak peek', since it was on the fridge for all to see) she remembered that the time slot of 3:10 – 3:30 was _look in fiction books with authors A to L_. So, as any sensible person would have done, Ginny walked to the shelves containing fiction books. 'Jeez, Mia's even more descriptive and precise than the library.' After walking through all the A to L's, she thought, 'Maybe for once, Hermione's going to disrupt her timetable. Thinking back to the timetable, she remembered 3:00 – 3:10 was _say hello to everyone in the library_. Afterwards, at 3:30 – 3:50 was _look in fiction books with authors K – Z_. 'Well, clearly, she wasn't in the main section talking to someone. I'm pretty sure Mia likes to talk while she is visible.'

Once again, like a sensible person, she reached the K – Z section. And once again, Hermione wasn't there. Ginny was shocked. There was no way Hermione was going to ignore her timetable that much. It was just impossible. It was like her brother, Ron, missing out on a meal. A quick check of the rest of the library proved that Hermione was not there. 'Oh no. Now I'll have to talk to one of the librarians.' With a look at Madam Petrova, she thought, 'At least she doesn't look as bad as Madam Pince. Now, she was just plain scary.' Since Ginny's run in with Tom Riddle's diary, she was a little paranoid of books and had a phobia on librarians – a bit like how some people are scared of clowns. Apart from Hermione, she had told no-one, partially due to the fact that Mia had rolled on the floor laughing at the revelation. (A/N No offence to anyone about the book/librarian thing. It's just an excuse to explain why Ginny didn't just go to one of the librarians in the first place.)

Shuddering at the memory, Ginny plucked up all her courage, after all, she was a Gryffindor, and headed towards the help desk. By the name badge, Ginny realised this as the Madam Petrova who _was so kind to Hermione_.

"Umm… hi. I'm Ginny Weasley and I'm looking for my friend Hermione Granger."

Looking surprised, the librarian replied, "She's not here right now, but Hermione was supposed to come today. After all, she always comes her on Saturday and Thursday. Are you alright, dear? You look a little shocked."

Hearing the words "not here right now", Ginny had gone into a phase of shock. Eventually regaining her composure, she stuttered, "You… you mean she… she never came?"

"No she didn't. Are you sure you're fine?"

"She never came?"

"Yes, she didn't come, dear. Why don't you go sit down for a while. Calm yourself."

"Uh, no thanks. I have to go find her."

"Sure. Do you want to borrow-" But Ginny had already popped away.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Just as Ginny appeared in the living room of the flat, her WizFone started beeping. Thinking it was Mia, she immediately picked up. "Hello, Gin here."

"Ginny, you have to come home. Ron won't eat a thing. I don't know why. Gin, please, it's important, you know how you brother is."

Halfway through the sentence, she dropped onto the floor in a faint.

"Gin… gin… you there? Hello? Ginny?"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Harry Potter was worried. His girlfriend Ginny usually didn't know when to shut up. It just wasn't like her to be speechless. But then again, it wasn't like Ron to not eat. Leaving Ron in the kitchen, he spied a head of long red hair on the floor. Instinctively, he took out his wand. 'Oh no. What if she's hurt?' Rushing to her side, he figured out that she only fainted, probably from the shock.

"Harry?"

"Ginny! You're okay!"

After giving him a look that said why-wouldn't-I-be? she rushed out, "Oh my gosh, you wouldn't believe it. It's Saturday around three and Hermione's not at the library. She wasn't at home either. What if she's hurt or in trouble? Harry, we have to help her. And now-"

"Gin, slow down. Anyway, who cares about Hermione." 'I think I prefer it when she's not talking.'

"But you're training to be an Auror. You can help-"

"NO! I am not helping that slut and neither are you."

"But-"

"NO!"

Sighing dejectedly she trudged into the kitchen to find Ron munching on a very large hamburger. 'Well, at least his problem is fixed. And since no-one is going to help me, I'll just have to do everything myself."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

The next day, Ginny apparated to 7A, Level 3, Number 11 Somers Rd as soon as she woke up, forgetting all about breakfast. Thinking to herself, 'I'm so glad I didn't get the "hungry gene".'

She repeated her knocking routine of yesterday (once, trice, three times before loudly banging on the door and shouting, "Mia, open up. It's me, Ginny. Mia, come on. Fine, don't open the door.") She had woken up late, at a time when Hermione would definitely be up. From past experiences, she knew that anyone knocking at the door would be clearly heard from the people inside, wherever they were, no matter how loud the TV or music was playing. After all, she was there when the Hermione cast the complex spell.

Finally satisfied that Hermione was indeed not inside, she once again disappeared, this time reappearing in the Department of Missing Persons, Items, Pets and Other Magical Artefacts, otherwise known as DOMPIPAOMA. (A/N It's actually readable!!!) Reaching the service desk, she started talking to a way too smiley blonde.

"Welcome to the Department of Missing Persons, Items, Pets and Other Magical Artefacts, more commonly known as DOMPIPAOMA, how can I help you?"

"I think my friend, Hermione Granger, is missing."

"And how long has she been missing?"

"Umm… Since Saturday, yesterday."

"And what time was she last seen and where?"

"11:45 at my flat."

"Only 23 hours and 15 minutes. I'm sorry miss, the person, item, pet or other magical artefact must be missing for a total of at least 55 hours, 55 minutes and 55 seconds."

"But that's ridiculous!"

"I'm sorry, but I will have to ask you to leave. There are people here who actually need our help here at DOMPIPAOMA. Lost sneakoscopes and snitches need to be found at this very moment."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Instead of leaving the Ministry of Magic, Ginny walked along the corridor and eventually reached the Auror Department. Walking to the service desk, she started talking to a way too smiley brunette.

"Welcome to the Auror Department, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Nymphadora Tonks."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but-"

"If you don't have an appointment then I will have to ask you to leave. There are people here who actually need our help here at the Auror Department. Criminals need to be caught and justice needs to be enforced."

'Were these help desk people trained to say the exact same thing? Freaky.'

Just as she was about to leave, a tallish woman with outrageous bright purple hair shouted, "Wotcher, Ginny. How are you?"

A look of relief and happiness showed on her face. "Tonks! I really need your help."

"Well come on in."

Whilst following Tonks, Ginny began to explain from the beginning, "So now she's gone."

"Are you sure?"

"I've also been to DOMPIPAOMA, but the person has to be gone for 55 hours…"

"… and 55 minutes, 55 seconds. I know. It's ridiculous. Personally, I think that Hermione has either been kidnapped or ran away. It's not like her too be so… so… rash."

"Is there any way we can check her house? If she ran away, some of her belongings would be gone, but if she was kidnapped everything would be the same or major wreckage."

"Very true. You know, you and Hermione could have become great Aurors. Pity you chose Healing instead. We can go right now if you like. I have a spell that opens all Ministry licensed houses."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Two women appeared in front of a door with the letters 7A. The purple-haired one took her wand out and muttered under her breath, "emasesnepo." (A/N Open sesame backwards! Also readable!!!) The distinct sound of a lock unlocking was heard.

As soon as the door was opened, it was clear to them what had happened – their friend Hermione Granger had run away.

Upon returning to the Auror Department, Tonks wordlessly searched for a file. It was quite clear whose she was looking for. "Here it is – Granger, Hermione. I think the best way to find her is by casting a locator spell. I have her personal number, just don't say anything until I say so." Without waiting for a response, she muttered, "etacol."

For an agonising 2 minutes, no-one spoke, no-one moved. Suddenly Tonks said, "I'm sorry Gin. Hermione's currently in the muggle world. There is no way we can trace her. Also, she has not touched her wand since 2:11 on Saturday."

"So she's run away?"

"Yes, and clearly, she doesn't want to be found."

The two women then promptly burst into tears, alarming the people passing the room.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

**AN:** Okay… what do you think? I know, another new writing style/format whatever you want to call it. But bear with me, I'm just trying to see which one would be best for this story.

Did I get the English holidays/seasons times right?Cause I have absolutely noo idea about them. In case you didn't know, I live in Melbourne, Australia (the best city in the world. Woohoo) and all the holidays and seasons are wacko compared to the rest of the world. Lol.

Not a lot of dialogue this chapter. I've just finished writing it and I guess you could call it fairly pointless. :P But it kind of gives an insight in Hermione's life and about the search. No?

Anyway, I hope you review. It would make someone coughmecough extremely extremely happy. 

XoXo

Suga – the world's most creative spell maker (in case you missed it, that was sarcastic)

P.S. REVIEW!!!

P.P.S. Anyone watching the Aussie Open? Go Hewitt and someone please beat Roger Federer.

P.P.P.S. Don't you just love these page breaks?

(Wonders how many people actually read Author's Notes)

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo


End file.
